A Melody about Robotics
by Baymaxversion2.0
Summary: Music lover Aya Miyazaki. Robotics nerd Hiro Hamada. They become best friends, but what if they become more than friends? This takes place after the movie! Tadashi is also alive in this story! Note: I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6 OR THE COVER IMAGE! ONLY AYA, ERI, AND UNCLE!
1. Chapter 1- A New Start

Music is my life, and everyone says that I'm a really good singer. The name's Aya, by the way. I just moved to San Fransokyo, and I live with my Uncle Shun and Eri, my sister. My sister is a robotics nerd and she's been trying to get me into it, too. So far, I'm not so impressed.

We moved into a small apartment. My room is full of posters of Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons, and a ton of other bands. Eri? The opposite. Hers is full of cabinets with, well, stuff inside.

I was walking down the street when I bumped into a kid around my age. Too-long black hair, light skin. He was kinda cute, in my opinion.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"It's okay," he replied. "I'm Hiro Hamada. Are you new?"

"Yeah. I'm Aya Miyazaki," I said.

"Japanese?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Same." We smiled at each other.

"Do you like Robotics?" he asked.

"Not really. My sister does, though. She's the reason we even moved here. She wanted to come to this really big college," I explained.

"Really? My brother and I go there, too." And _I?_

"Uh.. You're around 14, right?" I probably looked as confused as I felt.

"Yeah." He smirked.

"Did you skip high school?"

"No, I graduated high school when I was 13."

"Because he's a genius," said an older boy,coming toward us.

He sighed. "Aya, this is my brother, Tadashi," Hiro said.

"Hi," I waved. "Do you know my sister, Eri Miyazaki?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he replied. He's the kind of guy Eri would fall for.

"Aya!" Eri came running toward me. "Oh, hi, Tadashi, Hiro," she said.

"Uncle told me to find you. Dinner," she explained. "Hiro? You're around the same age as Aya, right? Can you show her around town some time?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Thanks!" Eri said. "She doesn't know the neighborhood."

"Let's all meet at the college entrance tomorrow when the classes are over. 4:00 p.m." Tadashi added to my confused look.

"Great. Thanks! See you!" Eri and I said, walking away. I looked back, and I saw Hiro waving. I waved back.

"So, what do you think about Tadashi?" Eri asked, looking into the distance.

"He's nice. Why?"

"I thought he was kinda cute." Wow. Eri has a crush on Tadashi!

"You're blushing," Eri said in her annoying voice.

"Just thinking..." I replied.

"About Hiro, I suppose?" Eri can read people's minds. Oh, no. Do I have a crush on Hiro? No, I don't. I DON'T! At least, I don't think so.


	2. Chapter 2- The Team

I was walking to SFIT when I tripped. "Ow!" Yikes. My knee was starting to bleed.

"Aya? You okay?" Hiro came rushing toward me.

"Hi, Hiro. It's okay. I just tripped," I said.

"C'mon. There's something I've been dying to show you. Me and Tadashi, actually. It'll help you," he said, leading me to the school.

"Thanks," I said. I limped to SFIT with Hiro helping me.

Hiro took me to his brother's lab. "Hey, Tadashi? Eri?"

"Yeah?" replied Tadashi, spinning around in his chair.

"Aya here has an injured knee."

"Ah, that can be fixed easily," Eri said, grinning. She got up and pinched me.

"Ow! What was that for!?"I exclaimed. Then, a giant marshmallow-ish thing appeared from behind me.

**"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal Healthcare Companion." **What the heck is this thing?

**"I will scan you for injuries." **and then, **"Scan complete. You seem to have a minor injury on your left knee." **

"G-guys? What is this thing?" I said, dumbfounded.

"This is Baymax. Our robotics project," explained Tadashi.

**"I will spray an antibacterial spray. There may be slight stinging." **said Baymax. He put his finger above my knee, and sprayed it. He took a band-aid out of nowhere and put it on carefully. **"That should be fine for now. I will not deactivate until you say that you are satisfied with your care."**

"Thanks, Baymax. I am satisfied with my care," I said, looking up at Baymax. Oh, my gosh, this robot is the cutest thing ever!

"What do you think, Aya? Pretty cool, isn't it?" said Eri. "Tadashi came up with the idea at first."

"But it was Eri who helped me rebuild it and Hiro who helped me put it back together after he saved me," Tadashi said, grinning.

"What do you mean, 'saved me'?" I asked.

"There was this big fire a few months ago. I ran in to save a proffesor. Everyone thought we were dead. But we were alive. I was brainwashed and working for the proffesor, who was trying to get revenge of this guy for supposedly killing his daughter. But Hiro and my friends saved me and the proffesor's daughter. Baymax sacrificed himself, but left behind his healthcare chip. We- along with Eri, of course- rebuilt Baymax," he explained.

"And ever since then, the Big Hero 6 has been saving San Fransokyo," said a guy with shaggy, dirty-blond hair. "Is this the little sister you were talking abou, Eri?"

"Sure is, Fred," Eri said, looking over at me. "Aya, meet Wasabi-" a guy wearing a green sweater waved- "Gogo-" a girl with a purple streak in her hair nodded at me- "Fred-" the guy with the shaggy hair- "and Honey Lemon." "Oh my gosh Eri she is so cute!" Honey Lemon got up and hugged me. "Guys, this is Aya."

"Hi!" I waved. They all seemed really nice.

"So, Eri, you said something about letting Aya join the Big Hero 6?" Fred asked.

"Yeah... I know Aya isn't as smart as you guys, but if it's okay with you guys, maybe she can...?" Eri asked hopefully.

"I think she can," said Gogo. "You guys okay with that?"

"YES!" screamed Honey.

"Why not!" said Wasabi.

"Okay, Aya! What do you say?" said Hiro, grinning at me. "Do you want to help save the city of San Fransokyo with us?"

"Um... I dunno..." I mumbled. This was so sudden to me, and I barely knew anyone here or the city.

"C'mon! It'll be really fun!" said Honey. She looked so sincere I had to agree.

"Sure!" I said with a big smile.

"Awesome! Hiro, we need another suit!" said Gogo grinning.

"Okay! I'll start the blueprints as soon as possible."

"Guys, why don't we head on home? It's already 6!" She was right. Wow, Uncle Shun must be worried.

"Sure, but Aya, you're going to need to come to my house first," said Hiro. "I need some ideas for my blueprints."

"Okay, then, I'll see y'all tomorrow!" Honey said, leaving the lab. Fred, Gogo, and Wasabi soon followed her.

"Well, let's go then, shall we?" said Tadashi.

"Sure," said Eri, getting up. We all walked outside of the lab and to the Lucky Cat Cafe. "C'mon," said Tadashi, leading us in. A lady was serving a man some tea. "Uncle Shun!" waved Eri. They both looked over. "Oh, welcome home, kids!" smiled the lady. "Shun, are these your kids you were talking about?"

"Yes. Cass, meet Eri and Aya," he inroduced us.

"Hello," we said politely.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you! And Shun, this is Tadashi and Hiro!" The boys waved.

"I'll leave now," said Uncle, getting up to leave.

"No, no, please stay for dinner!" said Miss Hamada.

"No, I can't do that, Cass," said Uncle. "We wouldn't wan't to make trouble."

"No, we'd love your company. Please," added Miss Hamada to Uncle when he tried to protest.

"Then..." he looked at Eri and I. "What do you think?"

"Why not?" said Eri. "We want to work on our project, too. Aya could help."

"Okay, then," said Uncle, smiling at Miss Hamada.

"C'mon, let's go to our room," said Hiro. "Our project," he said to Miss Hamada and Uncle.

Their room was the attic of their house. There, we started to work on the blueprints of my suit.

"So, Eri, is there anything Aya's really good at?" asked Hiro. "Like, anything?"

"She's an amazing musician. She's really good at guitar, and her voice is just amazing," explained Eri.

"Okay, I already got an idea!" said Hiro excitedly.

Three hours later, I was walking home with a stomach full of really good food and a plastic bag with my suit in it. The suit was amazing. It was blue and purple, my two favorite colors. The boots had little magnetic things that stuck to this guitar. The guitar is kinda like a surf board, except it flies. Yup. You heard me. _Flies._ Awesome, right? And that's not it. I strum a cord, and the soundwaves attacks the person I intend it to. I have a headset so I can contact the other people. This was the best day of my life, I thought while I tucked into bed. _The best. _


	3. Chapter 3- The Surprises- Good and Bad

"Aya Miyazaki, please report to the main office for dismissal." I heard during english class. I wasn't expecting this at all. Uncle would never pick me up at 11:00am! He was too strict about our education!

As soon as I got to the main office, Eri was waiting. Her face was solemn. "Aya, let's go..." she said. She was dead silent for the walk home. Finally, When we got to our house, I broke the silence.

"Eri, why did you pick me up?"

She was quiet for a while, and then she took a deep breath and said, "Aya, Miss Hamada and Uncle were found..." she couldn't finish the sentence. I couldn't believe it.

"They're not... dead?" I said, the last word barely noticeable. My worst fear was confirmed when she nodded.

"No..." I said, sinking to the ground. We were orphans. We were going to have to go to an orphanage. i just couldn't believe it. How could Uncle and Miss Hamada die? I ran into the house, sobbing. I felt like I was melting down. I was determined not to go to an orphanage, and to live with Eri on our own.

"Aya, Eri, you guys there?" said I recognized to be Fred's.

"Yeah," replied Eri. "C'mon in."

The Big Hero 6 came in. "Baymax contacted them, and they all came to our place. We came to check on you guys," explained Hiro. I tried to smile a thank-you, but I failed. Honey came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked me. I just shook my head. Tadashi put his arm around Eri. Eri just leaned into his shoulder. Fred looked so disappointed, it was kinda scary to see him look so sad when he's always so cheerful. Gogo crossed her arms and looked down. Wasabi just... was silent. Hiro stared at me.

Finally, Hiro stepped up and said, "Guys, I think this is a time to act as the Big Hero 6. But first..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

"We need to plan their funeral," Tadashi finished.

**"You will be alright. There, there." **said Baymax, hugging everyone in turn. I laughed slightly, when his soft arms cradled me. "Thanks, Baymax."

**"Will finding the culprit increase your mood?" **he said. "Yes, I think it will," said Eri.

**"I would like to help." **Baymax said. "We all would," Gogo said. "Yeah. That's what the Big Hero 6 is for, right? Helping people in need," Honey said defiantly.

"Thanks, everyone. Baymax, I am satisfied with my care," Tadashi said, smiling. "Let's just head home for now..."

"We'll meet tomorrow at 11:00am to discuss the plans. Wear your suits," Wasabi said looking around at us. "See you," he said, walking out the door. Gogo followed along with Fred, and Honey Lemon gave all of us hugs and left.

"You wanna stay?" asked Eri. "I'll cook up something."

"Thanks," said Hiro.

"Hiro, you wanna come to my room?" I offered.

"Sure."

I took him upstairs to my room, and he looked around. "Uh... who is this?" he said, pointing at a Fall Out Boy poster. I chuckled. "Fall Out Boy, one of my favorite bands. Wanna see my cover of one of their songs?" I flipped my computer up and went on Instagram. There, I showed him my cover ofImmortals.

"Wow. You really are good." He looked impressed, which made me feel really happy. I was doing my best to be as happy as possible, and to lift Hiro's spirits up. So far, it's been working.

"Hey, can you try out that suit?" he asked. I can tell that he'd been dying to see me in it.   
><span>

"Sure!" I ran into the bathroom and came out wearing my super-awesome suit. I grabbed my guitar from the corner of my room as I asked, "How does it look?"

"Awesome, Aya. Now, can you get on the guitar?"

"Mm-hmm." I stepped on to the guitar that automatically stuck to my boots. I tried to move, but the guitar just rocked slightly under my weight. "How does it activate?"

"Just press the button on your headset." I did as he said, and then I floated about half a foot in the air!

"Whoa!" I almost fell, but Hiro caught me. "Thanks. This might take a while to get used to!"

"Yeah. Need help?"

"Definetly."

I spent the next half hour with Hiro working on flying. It was hard, but all I had to do was tilt my body in the direction I waned to go in, so I got used to it. Eri called us for dinner, so I took off my suit (without Hiro's presence, of course) and walked in finding a surprise- Eri and Tadashi holding hands and leaning into each other, at the same time Hiro coming back from the bathroom. "Eww. Could you guys not do that in public, please?" asked Hiro. I also had a disgusted look on my face. They sprang apart, and Eri got up. I looked at Hiro. He looked at me. We smirked. We needed to get them together, by themsleves!


	4. Chapter 4- The Scan

I never thought that my only family would be Eri. Ever. When I was little, every night Uncle would hug Eri and I and say, "Aya, Eri, I know you'll be two strong girls. But until you're grown up, I won't leave you guys. Okay?" and we would reply, "Yeah," and hug him. I always believed him. But, what did he mean by "grown up"? I was in bed while I was thinking. After a while, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Aya, Aya wake up!" I woke up to the voice of- what the heck- Hiro. I groaned and turned over. "Whattsa matter? It's Friday," I added, trying to prove my point. One week since Uncle was reported dead.<p>

"Aya, listen, Baymax scanned the whole city his morning, and we found Aunt Cass and your Uncle!"

"WHAT!?" I sprang up, and my head became dizzy.

"Tadashi's waking up Eri right now. I just hope they're not flirting again," he said jokingly.

"But, dude, that's crazy news! Baymax can find, you know, _dead _people too!?"

"Yeah! I didn't know he could do that either! Anyway, we're all meeting at SFIT in ten minutes. C'mon!" he said.

I got out of bed, and relized that I was still in a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Turn around!" I yelled at Hiro. He did, and I threw on my suit.

"C'mon!" I said, grabbing my guitar. "Let's go!" I peeked in Eri's room. "C'mon! No time for flirting!" Hiro smirked as he called the young couple over. We ran down the stairs and I turned the headset on and got on the guitar. Hiro climbed on to Baymax. Tadashi and Eri got on Baymax's wings, and we were off.

It was my first real time flying. It felt really good. I smiled, feeling the wind on my face.

"What are you smiling at?" Hiro asked. I guess this wasn't the time to smile.

"Oh, it just feels great to fly."

"I know. But look, we're here." He was right. The team was gathered around us.

"C'mon. They were reported in the ocean. They might be drowned," explained Tadashi.

"Tadashi, was it really true? The signs? Were they real?" asked Honey Lemon with a scared expression.

"Yeah. Baymax, show them," he said turning to Baymax.

**"Yes, Tadashi. Look here," **he said, pointing to a map that showed up on his stomach. **"These are the people that were reported dead." **he pointed to two people- a male and a female. **"There is another person with them." **He pointed to yet another person, a male.

"That's gotta be the guy that killed them," said Eri. She looked as determined as the rest of us. I felt all of my muscles harden. I took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

**A/N**  
><strong>Hi guys, sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer I promise. As always, READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! Thanks, y'all!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5- Underwater

"I don't know what we were going to do. I mean, they're in the middle of the sea, right!?" I asked.

"The suits are lightweight- we can swim in these," called Gogo in the wind. "There's an oxygen tank inside the suits. And the headset has an underwater setting, you'll survive. It activates as soon as it detects water. Wow. Hiro is a genius.

I took a deep breath and jumped in. Instantly, a helmet popped over my head. It made it look way clearer than before. I cautiously let my breath go. I inhaled, and I took in air. I grinned and looked over at Hiro. He smirked and pointed to Eri and Tadashi. I looked at them and they were holding hands, her head on his shoulder. I smirked back at Hiro and dived further. In the darkness, I saw two bodies. _It's them._

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. Give me some requests, plz!**


End file.
